Mario Party 20/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Mario Party 20. Although there is no story mode, I'll still be providing information on boards, etc. Boards Toad's Shroom Park This is the first board in the game and has almost nothing special about it. It's hosted by Blue Toad. It's themed to a theme park with Peach's castle (which is actually where the end goal is.) There is literally nothing special about this board. The mid-boss is Mega Goomba and the main boss is Lakitu. Koopa's Dry Dry Ruins This is the game's second board. It's hosted by a red Koopa Troopa and themed to a desert. It's a bit harder than Toad's Shroom Park, with more Mini Ztars, but basically it's pretty easy overall. The only main difference is the addition of Bowser Jr Spaces. Landing on one forces you to play a Bowser Jr Minigame. Near the end, you'll enter a temple. This is a slight change of setting but irrelevant to the board. The mid-boss is Sledge Bro and the main boss is King Bob-Omb. Cheep Cheep's Underwater Paradise This is where things get tricky. It's the third board, hosted by Cheep Cheep, and takes place underwater. The tricky thing here is Dragoneel. Landing on one of his spaces lets you choose from seven different treasure chests, but you can't see their contents. Two contain five Mini Stars, two contain five Mini Ztars, one contains a Slow Dice Block, one contains ten Mini Stars, and the last contains ten Mini Ztars. One of these can turn the game around, so be careful! There are also a couple of split paths where Bloopers ink up what each contains, so watch out for those since one is a bad path. The mid-boss is Cheep Chomp and the main boss is Gooper Blooper King Boo's Haunted Castle The game's fourth board is hosted by King Boo, a haunted castle, and is extremely annoying. There are a ton of alternate routes, but most of them can only be found by landing on specific spaces. There's also pesky Boos who follow you around and will steal five Mini Stars if they catch you. Finally, at the beginning you start outside the castle, or should I say castles. There are three, a blue one, a green one, and an orange one, and which one you enter is decided randomly, but will affect the rest of the board's layout. The mid-boss is Big Dry Bones and the main boss is King Boo. (Just a tip: try using the Boo Orb on this board and see what happens!) Mr Blizzard's Frosty Mountain This is the fifth board in the game. It's a snowy ski mountain that you slowly have to climb. It's hosted by Mr. Blizzard. The gimmick here is that there are special Mr Blizzard spaces, which can help or hurt you. There are two possible options: a Cooligan will steal Mini Stars, or a Penguin will give you Mini Stars. Otherwise it's a basic board. The mid-boss, oddly enough, is Mr Blizzard and the main boss is Petey Piranha. Shy Guy's Cloudy Cruise This board is a sky board hosed by Shy Guy. Here, the airships switch around every turn. If you're lucky, you could find yourself on a golden airship, full of Mini Stars. If you're unlucky, you'll end up on a purple airship with Mini Ztars. The other feature is Kamek Spaces, which initiate Kamek Slots to meddle with the game. The fortress and castle are actually both on static airships, with the castle being on Bowser's airship. I do love the variety. I mean, you'll cross some clouds, pass by some airships, fight a mid-boss, go on more airships, cross a rainbow, find yourself in a storm cloud, and then end up on Bowser's airship. The mid-boss is Monty Mole and the main boss is Kamek. Bowser's Chaotic Castle This board is the grand finale of boards, not counting the bonus board. It's hosted by Bowser and is in his castle. This board is full to the brim with traps. Seriously, there's Bullet Bill cannons, Bone Piranha Plants, spike poles, Bob-Ombs, Podoboos, and even a bunch of massive Banzai Bill cannons near the end. It's probably the hardest board in the game, and it's pretty tough to turn around. However, there is one big way to turn this around, and it's a new feature on this board: Yellow Toad. Here, Yellow Toad is trapped in a cage with six locks, each with a number. Rolling that number will break that lock. Whoever breaks the last lock and busts Yellow Toad out gets twenty free Mini Stars, and Bowser locks him in the cage again with all six locks locked. The mid-boss is Chain Chomp and the main boss is Bowser. (Note: Beating this board unlocks Eternal Star.) Eternal Star This board, based off Super Mario Galaxy and hosted by Lubba and the Luma crew, is extremely different from every other board in the game. There's no mid-boss, no main boss, not even any Mini Ztars. In fact, there's literally nothing to subtract from your total Mini Stars (except Duel Minigames.) However, this board is massive. Seriously, there are like 300 spaces. It's the biggest board in the game. Luckily, instead of rolling one dice block, you get to roll five at a time. There are Mini Stars scattered everywhere, so the higher your roll, the better! And, at the end, you'll encounter Lubba and his Luma crew and play the final unlockable minigame, Superstar Showdown, to grab a ton of Mini Stars. Bosses Mega Goomba Mega Goomba is the mid-boss of Toad's Shroom Park. His minigame is Mega Goomba's Ladder Leap. This boss fight is actually really easy. All you have to do is climb the ladders and jump on his head while making sure not to bump into him. Also, Waddlewings will fly by the ladders. In Rage Mode, Mega Goomba's much faster and there can be two Waddlewings flying at a time. I'd recommend climbing a ladder and camping there until Mega Gooma wanders by, then stomping him and trying to grab a ladder when you get bounced off. Lakitu Lakitu is the main boss of Toad's Shroom Park. His minigame is Lakitu's Lucky Launch. It's a bit trickier than the last fight. What you have to do is watch which enemies go into which cannons, then watch the cannons switch around, then choose a cannon From least to greatest in terms of damage, it goes Goombas, Koopas, Spinies, Bob-Ombs. If you choose a cannon with nothing in it or choose the same cannon as someone else, you'll be attacked by Lakitu, who throws a Spiny at you. In Rage Mode, Lakitu throws Big Spinies at you instead of regular Spinies, and Big Spinies deal more damage. If you're playing against CPUs on hard difficulty or lower, go for the Spiny cannons. Against humans or CPUs that are Very Hard or Master, choose the Koopa cannons. Sledge Bro Sledge Bro is the mid-boss of Koopa's Dry Dry Ruins. His minigame is Sledge Bro's Drum Solo. He'll bang on one of his four drums multiple times, and it's basically a game of Simon Says. Get it right, and you'll send a Bullet Bill bombardment his way. Get it wrong, and you can enjoy a hammer to the face. In Rage Mode, he throws a hammer for every beat you get wrong, instead of just one if you get any wrong at all. I try to take my time, but don't take too long, there's a time limit. King Bob-Omb King Bob-Omb is the main boss of Koopa's Dry Dry Ruins. His Minigame is King Bob-Omb's Bombardment. What you do is, you